1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-case rack for an industrial computer, which is composed of a rack body and a plurality of removable cases. The multi-case rack is characterized in being compatible to both a front circuit board and a rear circuit board, having heat-dissipating fans that support functions of screw-free installation and hot swap, and accommodating either two 2.5″ HD or one 3.5″ HD.
2. Description of Related Art
Industrial computers are popular for high-speed operation, high storage capacity and sustained performance. An industrial computer typically combines plural normalized units (1U) each built in a highly normalized case. In use, the industrial computer has two or more removable cases (2) stacked in height in a rack body (1) to form a 2U, 3U, 4U or 5U industrial computer. The removable case (2) usually carries a motherboard, a power supply, an HD (hard drive) and a heat-dissipating fan [CD-ROM drive], among others.
Conventionally, removable cases (2) are made with different configurations for receiving motherboards in front and rear portions thereof, respectively. For allowing a motherboard to be installed in a front portion thereof, the removable case (2) must have a power input end and a signal output end provided on its front plate. On the contrary, a removable case (2) to receive a motherboard at its rear portion has to make its power input end and signal output end provided on its back plate. The removable cases (2) thus come in either said configuration for buyers' option.
Hence, manufactures traditionally have to make and stock the removable cases (2) of the two configurations separately for meeting buyers' needs in both a front-motherboard and rear-motherboard applications. Consequently, the manufactures suffer from doubled manufacturing costs, processes, mold-building expenses and storage costs for semi-products and products as compared with those for each of the configurations.
In addition, the removable case (2) typically has therein a hard drive for storing data. While hard drives are commercially provided in specifications of 2.5″ and 3.5″, a conventional removable case (2) is made with a fastening mechanism suitable for only one of the HD specifications. In other words, for hard drives of different specifications, different removable cases have to be prepared.
Furthermore, a removable case (2) is usually equipped with a plurality of heat-dissipating fans arranged abreast for dissipating heat generated by such components installed in the removable case (2) as a motherboard (M/B) carrying a CPU and an extension holder, a power supply and hard drives. While the heat-dissipating fans have been developed to support hot-swap installation, it is currently necessary to fix the fans with bolts for proper positioning, being also an inconvenience related to the conventional device.